


Unexpected

by Vulpesmellifera



Series: Crayon Box Melts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera
Summary: A drabble about an unexpected kiss - and an unexpected reaction.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Crayon Box Melts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578679
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jae_blaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_blaze/gifts).



> Jae also won against me in jinx on the Mystrade Reading Club. This has just not been my week! X-D
> 
> She requested an "unexpected first kiss in public" for her drabble.

The look Mycroft gave him couldn’t be misinterpreted. Hunger, desire, the darkening of his eyes, the way his tongue touched his lips. Despite the insult he’d just delivered - and he thought he did that one on the sly - Greg found himself ravenous for more.   
  
He captured Mycroft’s lips with his own - and was shocked when Mycroft’s mouth moved against his, that playful, sardonic tongue seeking entrance to his mouth.   
  
“Good Lord! Get a room!” Sherlock’s voice boomed. They jumped apart. The carmine of mortification crept across his cheeks as he realized all eyes of the Christmas party were on them. 


End file.
